Clue
by FireDragon1
Summary: One important person on the Sailor Moon world is kidnapped. Can the cast find who did it? Finally, Steve and the gang collect all the clues! Will they catch their kidnapper or would Takeuchi-sama disapear for ever!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own BSSM, or any other product, service or company mentioned on this fic.  

              Clue 

       Usagi entered happily the house with the mail on her hand.  

"Ara! Mamo-chan look! An invitation to a party on Takeuchi-sama's house!" Usagi jumped up and down waving the invitation on Mamoru's face.

"Lets see…" Mamoru took the piece of paper from Usagi's hand. "It seems that it's to celebrate a contract with a dubbing company from America Usako.  And everybody is going."  Mamoru said.

"Can we go Mamo-chan?" Usagi put her best puppy dog eyes knowing that he couldn't resist 'The Look' 

"Of course we're going.  Anything to make you happy 

Usako." He smiled tenderly at her.

"Oh, Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Usagi squealed giving him a hug and kissing him on the cheek before bolting to her room to pick her outfit.

~~~In front of Takeuchi-sama's house~~~

On the fine warm night on midsummer, no wait, it was a very rainy night on February, all the main casts of BSSM (that meant take a big breath Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Makoto, Ami, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna) were in front of the door wearing raincoats and umbrellas waiting for being let in.

"Ding~Dong"

A butler opened the door revealing a large lobby.  On his shirt he had a name tag that said in big red letters 'Hi, my name is: 

Jeeves.' 

"Good evening, please do come in, and welcome.  The party will commence in just a few minutes.  If you have any questions please feel free to ask, just please put it in the form of a simple question and try to narrow your search field.  For example 'where is the rest room?' and an according answer will be presented to you." With that he left the lobby leaving everybody blinking in confusion.

"O~k…that was interesting." Rei blinked.

"Well, lets make ourselves comfortable." Haruka took Michiru's hand and sat down with her arm around her shoulder.

Grabbing Mamoru by the arm Usagi hauled him to the refreshment table. 

"Yummy, they have all kinds of food here." Makoto said gazing to the thirty-foot long table filed with entrees.  "Yup, it looks like Takeuchi-sama didn't make money an issue when she decided to throw this party." Ami said while biting into a pastry.

~~30 minutes later…~

"It looks like time goes different in this house." Minako said thoughtfully "they said a 'few minutes' and it has been half an hour." 

The door sounded again and Ami went to open it revealing Motoki, Umino, and Naru. 

"And what are you three doing I here?" Haruka asked in a not very friendly tone. 

"Well," Motoki said offended. "The invitation said 'all the cast of BSSM."

"All the MAIN cast of Sailor Moon." Haruka rolled her eyes stressing the _S_ part.

Blink, blink

"Anyways" Motoki continued purposely ignoring Haruka. "We are already here, so we might as well stay." With that he went to the refreshment table to pick up a…refreshment. (0.o)

"Besides," Umino hugged Naru "it's raining cats and dogs outside." They turned around and followed Motoki's example.  Turning her back to the cast all the others could see a sign glued to Naru's back that said 'Drain My Energy!' and 'Free energy! Come and take it!' in big bold letters.

"She always wanted all the attention to herself." Usagi whispered to the others.

An air of suspense filed the room when the front door opened just as a crash of thunder decorated the sky. A dark figure walked inside the house dripping water as red balls shined behind his hood.  Closing the door behind him, the figure approached the guests.  Lifting his hood he revealed a geeky face, blonde hair and thick glasses who fell to his nose every once in a while. 

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked from the middle of the room.

"Oh, sorry if I scared you, my name is-" Another crash of thunder stopped them from hearing his name. "I'm Ms. Takeuchi's assistant, I just finished with my work and decided to stay since Ms. Takeuchi invited me to the party." The assistant said while adjusting his glasses.  Shrugging the rest continued whatever they were doing.

"Umm…Ms. Takeuchi said to wait for her since she is making a phone call and will take a while." The assistant said to Jeeves. Nodding Jeeves continued his chores.  Now bored all the cast drifted to 'explore' the house.

~~~Half an hour later~~~

-Jeeves enters the dinner room dressed on a black tuxedo with his name tag still on his chest, and a triangle on hand. Hitting the triangle with a iron stick he yelled.-

"DINNER'S READY!!!" At the sound of 'dinner's ready' everybody ran pass Jeeves and took a seat at the fancy looking table.  They where just waiting for the hostess when suddenly the lights went off. (Cheesy suspense music started to play.) After about ten seconds the lights came back on.

"Oh, the lights came back." Ami said.

"Why thank you for stating the obvious." Haruka said sarcastically.

"Hey look! A note." The assistant said picking up a piece of paper that lay on the head plate.  With a dramatic gasp everybody crowded behind the assistant.  Written with pieces of news paper and magazine cuts was a message:

       'TO WhoM it May COncERN:      

       Ms. TakEUCHy Has beEN

       KitnaPPED. do Not cALL

       ThE POLYSE.

PC. (don't mind the spelling, I ran out of letters)'

~~~$@~~~$@

Fire Dragon "Oh my god! Who could have kidnapped Takeuchi-sama? Stay tuned to see who did it. I hope you liked it.  Wait until next time and remember to review. Ja."


	2. calling the detective

                             Clue ch2 

After reading the note Mamoru took the message and exanimated the paper.

"The kidnapper must be still on the house, we should look for him before is too late." He said while placing the note on the table.

"You're right Mamoru, but we should call the police first." Ami said.

"No!!! I mean, we have to do what the note says; we don't want anything to happen to Ms. Takeuchi right?" The assistant said worriedly. "I have no idea what we'll do if something happened, this is all my fault.  If I had stayed with her instead of coming here, she would still be here with us." He said regretfully. 

"He's right, we can't endanger Takeuchi-sama's life.  We have to do it ourselves." Setsuna said walking to the door.

"I propose that we at least call a private detective." Motoki said. "The note didn't specify not to call one, right?" 

"Right!" Everybody agreed.

"I just hope that Ms. Takeuchi is alright." Jeeves said from behind.

"Don't worry, I'll call a friend of mine that is an expert finding clues and solving mysteries." Motoki walked to the phone, and dialed a number.

"We should stay here until the detective arrives." Rei said taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"You're right.  We don't want to disturb any kind of evidence that could be laying around." Michiru said sitting and bringing Haruka to seat besides her.

"I'll call a friend to see if there is any rumors going on in the net about Takeuchi-sama's disappearance." Umino said taking out a laptop that had appeared out of the blue.

"Umino, Takeuchi-sama has been away for only five minutes." Makoto yelled exasperated at the geek.

"AHA!" Umino exclaimed turning the laptop around so everybody could see.  On the screen an anchorman from CNN had been given a paper.

Guy on the screen: "And on breaking news: This afternoon the talented creator of the famous show BSSM Naoko Takeuchi, has been kidnapped by an anonymous person.  Following the incident a note was found on her residence requesting guests of a party that she was hosting to not, and I repeat, NOT to notify the police of this incident.  A private detective has been called to the scene of the crime to do a further investigation.  We will keep you informed of the progress of the case.  Now on a lighter note: A guy that turns into a girl each time that he is touched by water.  Curse or water pollution?"

Umino turned off the computer. "I told you." Umino said to Makoto who was speechless. 

"Well, bad news _do_ travel fast." Usagi said blinking at the blank computer screen. 

Motoki came fro the study holding a paper. "My friend told me he'll be coming along with his tracking hound." He said sitting next to Hotaru on the couch.

~~Fifteen minutes later~~

"Ding~Dong." 

"That must be him." Motoki stood.  Going to the door he opened it so the figure could enter.  A tall figure entered, dressed on a yellow trench coat and a yellow hat. An air of mystery surrounded him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fire Dragon "Who could he be? (Umm…I wonder) Can he find our lost Takeuchi-sama? Will we see her again? Please stay tuned for our next chapter.  Until then Ja."


	3. Blue's Clues?

  
  


-Clue  
Ch 3  
By Fire Dragon  
  
  
  
  
  


~Ding Dong~  
  


"That must be him." Motoki stood Going to the door, he opened it so the figure entered. Taking his hood off, it revealed a skinny guy, with gray pants and a shirt with dark and light green stripes.  
  


"Hi you guys!" The guy said smiling.   
  


"Hi Steve!" All said waving their hands. (Mamoru and the assistant looked at them with a weird look.)  
  


"Say, have you seen my puppy Blue?" Steve asked looking out the window, and coming in drenched.  
  


"Yes, she's behind you." Mamoru said seriously, pointing to a dog with the weirdest color he had ever seen in his life.  
  


"Wow, you're pretty good at this." Steve said looking at Mamoru while picking up Blue from the floor. "Well," Steve started "Do you know what are we looking for?" Strangely, the dog jumped to the back of a chair and 'seemed' like she had said 'looking for?'   
  


"Yes, Ms. Takeuchi is gone missing." The assistant said while not taking his eyes from Blue.  
  


"Oh wow, we're looking for a person" Steve said while Blue repeated 'person!' "Do we have any clues?"   
  


-Blue 'clues?'  
  


"No, we only have this piece of paper form the kidnapper." Jeeves handed the not to Steve.  
  


"Umm…" Steve looked at the not up and down. "but this doesn't have a paw print." He stated.  
  


O.0? All the others blinked but decided to ignore it.  
  


"Now kids, we have to go and find Blues Clues." He exclaimed. "And you know what we do when we find Blues Clues right?"  
  


-Mamoru and the assistant blink, blink   
  


-All the others "NOTE BOOK"  
  


"Right, Note Book" He extracted a note book with a chair painted on the cover.  
  


- 'Blues Clues' music comes from nowhere.-  
  


We find the blue paw print  


That's the first clue  


Then we put it on our note book  


'cause Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues  
  


We gotta find another paw print  


That's the second clue  


We put it on our note book  


'cause they're who's clues?  


Blue's Clues!  
  


We gotta find the last paw print  


That's the third clue  


We put it in our note book  


'cause they're Blues Clues, Blues Clues!  
  


'Cause when we use our minds   


and take one step at the time  


We can do any-thing  


That we wanna do!  
  


After the little 'demonstration' everybody got into their speculated conclusions about Steve. The Sailor scouts, Motoki, Jeeves, Naru and Umino thought that he was the coolest detective in the whole wide world, while Mamoru and the assistant thought that he was the biggest moron in the whole world.  
  


"Well, lets go find the clues." Steve moved with blue right behind him.   
  


"Umm…don't you think that it would be wise to interrogate the guests?" The assistant said to Steve.  
  


"Huh?"   
  


"It would be good to ask everybody where they were in the time of the incident." Rei helped.  
  


"Oh, well, yeah, that would be good." Steve said. "Now, where is my thinking chair?" He asked looking around while all the inners and Blue yelled 'Thinking Chair!' at once.  
  


"Here, this will have to do." Jeeves said moving a big reclining chair to Steve.   
  


"Oh…leather…" Steve said while rubbing the leather seat. Deciding to interview everybody, one by one, everyone else waited outside for their turns. One hour later, Steve came out with his note book already full, he was forced to continue with interview on napkins, and bubble gum wrappers.   
  


"Ok, I have the result, and the suspect is (cheesy suspense music started to play while everybody looked around looking where it came from) EVERYBODY!"   
  


Everybody gasped and looked suspiciously at…everybody. Steve sat on his borrowed 'Thinking Chair' and started reading the interviews out loud.  
  


"First let me start with-" He looked at everybody with accusing looks "Makoto and Rei, who where in the kitchen. According to Makoto, she was cooking and Rei said that she was reading the great fire. But Rei said that Makoto was pigging out in the kitchen while Makoto stated that Rei was spacing out in front of the electric stove." Everyone blinked and some chuckles were heard from the back, while Rei and Makoto were fuming against each other. "Now, I asked everybody the possibilities that you could be the kidnappers" Steve looked at Makoto and Rei "Makoto, several pointed out that you were not happy with Ms. Takeuchi because she portrayed you as 'all muscles and no brain' kind of person, she-" he pointed to Minako "Said that in several occasions threatened with 'making her disappear'" He finished accusingly "In the other hand, Ms. Hino appears to have a slight disagreement with the victim, since she wasn't chosen fir the main character. He-" Steve said pointing to Umino "said that he has proof of your tantrums, and she- " pointing to Usagi "said that there has been a lot of 'accidents' related with fire when you are around." Steve said.  
  


"But, but, but, they were ACCIDENTS!" Rei exclaimed.  
  


"Moving on, we have Umino and Naru. Umino said that he was looking at all the new computers on the house, while Naru said that they were hide and seek. All the other guests said that both of you had motives to want Ms. Takeuchi gone since she made Umino look like a pippin geek and Naru was targeted by youmas every episode of the series in the first season." Before Naru or Umino could protest, he continued on his onslaught. "For Miss Aino, she said that she was on the bath room."  
  


"I was putting make up on." Minako said vainly.   
  


"But Minako, you're not wearing any make up." Hotaru stated.   
  


"It's a new brand, 'all natural'" She said while modeling her face for all to see.  
  


Everyone sweat-dropped while Blue fell unceremoniously to the floor from behind the couch.  
  


"Moving on…Miss Mizuno said that she was looking out the window watching the rain fall, but she doesn't remember in which specific room she was in." Steve raised an eyebrow at Ami who nodded her head.  
  


"That's right. I was so engrossed watching the natural phenomenon of raining that I didn't pay attention to where I was going." She shrugged.  
  


"So you don't have any alibi and nobody saw you, which makes you a suspect. Now, Motoki and Jeeves, they said that they where in the living room. Both of you have the same story, but your best friend here said that you hated Ms. Takeuchi since she sent your girlfriend to Africa." Steve reached for some gum wrappers to shoe the statement to Motoki.  
  


"Best friend, hmph." Motoki crumpled the piece of paper while glaring at Mamoru who only shrugged.   
  


"While for Jeeves, the assistant said that you complained that Ms. Takeuchi wasn't paying you enough." Jeeves' eyes widened and then shoot a glare at the assistant who recoiled back.  
  


"Well, you did!" The assistant defended himself.   
  


"Moving on, Usagi and Mamoru," Steve looked at them. "You two where on the study. However, Ms. Tsukino said that she was making-out with you while Mr. Chiba you said that you-" Steve raised an eyebrow looking at his notebook. "You said that booth of you where reading a book…" Steve finished skeptically while all the others chuckled behind him.  
  


*cough*bullshit*cough* Haruka 'coughed' while putting her hand over her face to cover her grin.  
  


Mamoru looked sheepishly at Usagi while she looked at him with a mixture of surprise, bewilderment, and total rage.  
  


"Now Usagi said that Mamoru left for a few minutes to go to the 'bathroom', in those few minutes nobody can vouch for you." Steve looked at Mamoru. "And Ms. Aino didn't say anything about you coming to the bathroom." Steve again raised an eyebrow. "And that, I'm afraid, makes you the first subject of the kidnapping after Ms. Mizuno." Steve said with an ominous voice of doom.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@  
  
  


FD "I'm sorry I hadn't posted this story for so long, but with all the others I totally forgot. But anyway, please stay tuned for the next episode. Was Mamoru the real kidnapper? Where was Ami? And where is Takeuchi-sama? Answers to all this question will be on the next episodes of Clue."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back to Main Menu 
Back to Fanfiction 
Chapter 3
Next >> 


	4. Blue's dead? and what's with those fake ...

Clue Ch 4  
By Fire Dragon  
  
  
  


"Now," Steve just wrote some notes on his handy dandy note book and continued. "Ms. Tenou, and Ms. Kaiou. You two said that you where in a room...making out." Steve raised his eyebrow, "and you two coincided with your alibis." Michiru and Haruka nodded with feral smiles on their faces.  
  


"I think they did that just to show off." Setsuna murmured.  
  


"Now, Mr. –another thunder- is Ms. Takeuchi's assistant. He says that he was on the office finished some contracts." Steve said while the assistant nodded. "Ok, now that we have all the alibis, we can start looking for clues.   
  


'Clues!' Blue yelled before moving to the window and pressing her paw, leaving a blue paw print on it.  
  


"Must she do that? I just washed that window this morning!" Jeeves said in dismay.  
  


Everybody followed Blue to the gazebo outside the mansion before she disappeared.  
  


"Umm…have you seen where Blue went?" Steve asked to an 'unseen person'.  
  


"You should keep a leash on that dog by the rate she's been disappearing." Mamoru murmured sourly.   
  


Suddenly Usagi and Minako jumped squealing before repeating "A clue, A clue!!!" over and over again.  
  


"Where?" Steve stopped in front of where they pointed, obviously ignoring the object.  
  


"Over there!" Hotaru squealed.  
  


"Over here?" He pointed to the opposite direction.   
  


Sighing loudly and rolling his eyes, the assistant bent down to pick up a muddy lady's shoe with a blue paw print made out of carton glued to it.  
  


"How the hell does she do that?" The assistant blinked when he pulled it from the shoe and handed it to Steve.  
  


"I dunno. Now," Steve smiled looking to an empty spot on the wall "This is the first clue!"  
  


Blue –'Clue!"  
  


"And you know where we put it right?"  
  


All –"Note Book!"  
  


"Right, Note Book." Steve took out his note book "Now, first we draw a heel and then…there, a shoe!"  
  


Blue –'Shoe!'   
  


"And now we look for the second clue." Steve put his note book on his pocket leaving the shoe on the table.  
  


"Umm… aren't you going to look for anything suspicious?" Naru asked.  
  


"Huh?"  
  


"Great good gods! Aren't you going to have your dog smell it so it can track our next clue?!?!" Haruka yelled exasperated.  
  


"Well, if you want to." Steve shrugged lifting Blue so she could sniff the shoe. Giving it a sniff, Blue tensed, rolled her eyes and fell limply into Steve's hands.  
  


"Umm…Blue? Blue!" Oh crap, she's dead!" He shook the very dead Blue. "How am I supposed to play Blues Clues without Blue…Maybe if I get Magenta to play…" Steve mused.  
  


"Err…we need to find the next clue." Jeeves frowned. "Will any other animal do?" He asked.  
  


"Yeah, why not." Steve threw Blue into the trash can.  
  


"I'll go get Luna." Mamoru offered himself.  
  


"We'll go too." The inners said.  
  


"And me." Usagi said.  
  


"Ok then, we'll stay here while you go get Luna." Michiru nodded.  
  


"Right, but I'll need a bigger car…I've got it! Don't worry you guys, I've got it covered." And with that Mamoru and the others left.  
  


~*~  
  


Usagi blinked several times to dispel the horrible vision in front of her without success, while Mamoru grinned.  
  


"Isn't she a beauty?" Mamoru said opening the door. All the others stood dumfolded watching an old minivan painted on three horrendous shades of green while on big bold red letters spelled 'Mystery Machine' on it's side.  
  


"Err…from where did you get it, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  


"Long story, not hop in!" Mamoru smiled reviving the engine.  
  


~On Usagi's House~  
  


"Ok you guys, we have to check this out. It might be a trap here somewhere." Ami said checking her computer.  
  


"0.o? Ami, this is my house! There are no traps in there, well maybe the squirt, but no traps!" Usagi yelled.  
  


"But there could be zombies or vampires." Mamoru said exited.  
  


"Zo-zo-zombies?!?!" Minako said cowering on a corner.  
  


"Nah, they are always people in disguise." Rei snorted.  
  


"For the love of god people, THIS IS MY HOUSE!!! There are no zombies in there…right?" Usagi went to cower by Minako.  
  


"Well, who's gonna go and retrieve Luna?" Mamoru turned to look at them as Minako and Usagi shook their heads in unison.  
  


"How about if I give you a Scooby snack?" Rei said shaking a box.  
  


"Excuse me?" Usagi raised an eyebrow.  
  


"Ok, fine, a box of Pocky?" Rei picked another box.  
  


"Sure!" Usagi and Minako ran to the door of the house, grabbing Luna by her tail and running out as if they were being chased by the bats from hell. The scene got even stranger when mechanical sounding laughs came from nowhere when Rei gave them the Pocky and Usagi ate hers and Minako's share.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back to Main Menu 
Back to Fanfiction 
Chapter 4
Next >> 


	5. Luna's Clues? And what happened to Steve...

  
Disclaimer: I don't own BSSM, Jeeves, Blues Clues, or any other product or show mentioned here.  
  
Now enjoy:  
  
  
Clue Ch 5  
  
~~Back in Takeuchi-sama's house~~  
  
After explaining the situation to Luna, the guys finally arrived at Takeuchi-sama's house.  
  
"We're ba~ack!" Mamoru entered with Luna on his hands, followed by the girls. Upon entering the house, the girls stopped dead on their tracks, watching wide-eyed at the scene before them. Mamoru however, didn't seem phased by it.  
  
In the middle of the room, Michiru sat on a chair with Hotaru on her lap while Haruka sat away from her, just…talking to Michiru.  
  
"Umm…did we miss something?" Minako blinked.  
  
"I don't know…by this time Michiru and Haruka are usually all over each other." Rei stared at them.  
  
"Did you two have a fight Michiru?" Usagi asked her.   
  
Michiru looked at her questioningly before smiling. "I'm sorry, but my name is Michelle." She smiled again.  
  
"Haruka, why's Michiru like that? And why aren't you making out with her?" Makoto scratched her head.  
  
"What the hell did you just say?!?! My name is Amara, A-M-A-R-A! And she's my cousin Michelle!" Haruka, or rather Amara cursed under her breath.  
  
"Cousins? Now this is getting weird." Minako blinked while Rei turned to Hotaru.  
  
"And now who might you be? Nancy?" She looked at the younger girl.  
  
"Umm…I'm Hotaru, and why are you so angry Raye?" Hotaru cowered behind Michelle.  
  
"Raye?" Ami blinked.  
  
"Ok, can somebody explain this to me? Naru, Umino, Motoki?" Usagi turned to them. From behind her, the teens ignored her until she stood in front of them. "Guys, I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Sere~ena, but we're Molly, Melvin, and Andrew, remember?" Molly said in a strange Brooklyn accent.   
  
"What's wrong with you Serena? Are you feeling ok?" Luna asked Usagi with a horrible British accent.  
  
"Yeah Meet Ball Head, did you just hit your head with another light post?" Mamoru smirked.  
  
"Ma-Mamo-chan?" Usagi was ready to let the water works start.  
  
"You did hit your head harder this time. I'm Darien remember?" Darien looked concerned at her.  
  
"Ok, something's going on and we have to figure out what!" Ami said.  
  
"That's why we have to keep looking for 'Blues Clues'" Steve said from behind them, but before they could turn around, the girls heard some struggling.  
  
"Steve?" Andrew frowned not finding the other guy.  
  
"Nope, Steve went to College." A tall, dark haired guy with the most retarded look on his face and red shirt stood looking out the window. By his feet stood a large brown box that moved every once in a while, and on one side it had stamped 'To College, one way trip'.   
  
"And who might you be?" Ami looked at him skeptically.  
  
"I'm Steve's brother, Joe!" He smiled stupidly. "I've come to take Steve's jo- I mean, I came to take care of everything while Steve's away to college. I hope you don't mind." He once again smiled and looked at an empty space in the wall.  
  
"Well, he's his brother alright." Minako murmured.  
  
"What's that on the box?" Makoto blinked.  
  
"Umm…nothing." Joe tried to slide the brown box under the table but it was too heavy.  
  
"No, no wait, it's a clue!" Melvin yelled girlishly, scaring the shit out of the Assistant who was besides him.  
  
"Huh?" All turned to see that indeed over the box was the now black paw print with claws on it.  
  
"Err, no wait!" But Joe was too late. The girls practically threw themselves at the box, tearing it apart. Instantly, Steve shot out of it breathing heavily and glaring daggers at Joe.  
  
"Steve!!!" All screamed together. Steve turned to them, and flashed a smile before growling at Joe.  
  
"When I tell you, 'here, draw it for me' I don't mean here, take my job too, now do I?!?! When I said 'here, sit on my Thinking Chair, I didn't say, here rob my goddamned job now did I?!?!?!" And before anyone could say anything, Steve took Joe, folding him like a professional wrestler and stuffed him into the little brown box. Taking out his note book, he took the crayon and wrote on the surface 'TO SIBERIA. DO NOT RETURN' and sealed it with tape.   
  
"Now, you know what time it is, right?" He smiled evilly and looked at the empty window.  
  
"Mail Time!!!" All –except the Assistant- yelled.  
  
In that instant, music could be heard while Steve moved in front of the window.  
  
Here's the mail  
It never fails  
It makes me want to wag my tail  
And when it comes it makes me wail  
MAIL!!!  
  
At all this, Luna had been behind Steve all the way of the song, making the same mannerisms that Steve did.  
  
After the song a mailbox with eyes entered from the window.  
  
"A mailbox?" Usagi raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Well, we do have a talking cat you know." Rei shrugged.  
  
"Hey Steve! You know, I don't have any mail for you today." The mailbox seemed confused.   
  
"Don't worry Mailbox, I've got something for you today." He patted the brown box.  
  
"Oh great!" Mailbox opened his mouth while Steve crammed the box, kicking it and shoving it trying to make it fit.  
  
"There you go. Oh, and Mailbox, tell them that is nothing important and to put it on extra cheap cargo, ok?" Steve smiled.  
  
"Sure thing Steve." And with that the Mailbox disappeared out the window.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Steve scratched his head.  
  
"A clue, A clue!" The girls yelled pointing to the paw print that strangely lay on the ground.  
  
"Wow, neat." Steve picked the black cat's paw print that was attached to a black hair. "Well, you know what to do right? We need our handy dandy-"  
  
"Notebook!!!"  
  
"Right, notebook." Steve once again reached into his pocket to extract his notebook. "Lets see, we draw a line like this…and we have a black hair…and we have our second clue. Now, what would…what was her name again?" Steve turned to the black cat.  
  
"For all we know, now it could be Fifi." Makoto said tiredly.  
  
"I'm Luna, and what's wrong with all of you anyway Lita?" Luna said again with that annoying British accent.  
  
"Lita?" Makoto blinked.  
  
"Now that's a stupid name!" Rei laughed.  
  
"Well, look who's taking Raye!" Makoto mocked.  
  
"Anyway, what can Luna want with a lady's shoe –to the rest's amazement, the small drawing jumped and floated over Steve's head- and a black hair?" –The same thing happened to the second drawing while he 'seemed' to be thinking about it and looking at the empty wall. "Yeah, that might be it, but I think we should look for the other clue." Steve looked at them. "Err…did anyone see where Luna go?"  
  
"Gods!" Darien rolled his eyes. "Now we've got to get a leash for the cat too." He sighed and turned around. Usagi watched from where Steve was looking under the table trying to find Luna and back to Darien who looked bored.  
  
"C'mon girls, lets go find more clues." Darien smirked.  
  
"Sure!" Minako squealed.  
  
"Now, where should we start our search?" Rei asked.  
  
"I know!" Steve smiled widely. "I'm gonna take you to where no human has ever gone before!" He stated while the girls blinked confusedly. "C'mon girls, to the Library!" He yelled triumphaly.  
  
-.-;;; "Umm…Steve, I go to the library almost every day." Ami sweat dropped.   
  
"Well," Melvin butted in "that's because you're not human. You must be an alien of some kind." He said childishly.   
  
"In case you didn't know, we're all aliens." Makoto rolled her eyes.  
  
"You are?" Andrew's eyes widened.  
  
"By the stars, we have to find Takeuchi-sama before's to late!" Usagi said dragging Darien to the library of the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~$@~~$@~~$@  
  
Fire Dragon "Well, what do you think? As you can see, I detest Joe! So I sent him for a little trip. –smiles as she puts several stamps over the brown box.- there you go Mailbox –hands package to mailbox- anyway, I'm almost done with this. Can you guess who's the kidnapper? Well, until then, Ja ne.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back to Main Menu 
Back to Fanfiction 
Chapter 5
Next >> 


	6. We just figured out Luna's Clues!

Clue Ch 6  
  
~Once in the house's study, everybody stood in front of Takeuchi-sama's big mahogany desk.~  
  
"We should try to find something in here." Minako looked at the large assortment of books.  
  
"Well, we have a new clue neo, why not see how it fits on the puzzle?" Hotaru asked timidly.  
  
"0.o? What? Do you want Luna to smell it too?" Steve tilted his head to one side.  
  
"No, but we can still inspect it." Amara snorted.  
  
"Well, at least we know that her personality's the same." Rei whispered, making the inners snicker.  
  
"Ok Luna, what can you tell us about this hair?" Steve lowered it so she could see it better.  
  
"That.it's black?" Luna said unsure.  
  
"Precisely!" The Assistant said snapping his fingers, making everyone turn to see him.  
  
"Excuse me?" Molly said with her new nasal voice.  
  
"It's clear now," The Assistant grinned. "This means that whoever the kidnapper is, his hair is black!" He finished making a pose.  
  
Instantly, everybody tuned to see suspiciously at Jeeves, Hotaru, Rei, and Darien.  
  
"Well," Steve took his notebook and scribbled something on it, "that narrows it to four suspects." He nodded to himself.  
  
"Hey, woah, woah, you don't exactly mean that we am the kidnappers, right?" Darien looked pleadingly at them.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Rei threw her hands in the air exasperated.  
  
"Wait." Steve said getting everybody's attention. "We still have to get the last clue." He said, once again taking to the empty wall.  
  
"Yeah, that would be the wisest idea." Jeeves said nervously.  
  
"Ok, has anyone seen where Luna went?" Steve looked everywhere before turning back to the wall and pointing to one side of the room and nodding. "That way? Ok, good." He said before walking away, making exaggerated walking movements.  
  
Everybody blinked several times before walking after him, not before looking strangely at the wall.  
  
"Lets see." Steve looked around the many books that were on the bookshelves. "there must be something here." He said while lifting some papers from the tables while the others kept looking around. "Where could that last clue be?" He scratched his head while walking exaggeratedly around the house. "I know it has to be here."  
  
"And how do you know?" Setsuna asked skeptically.  
  
"Well," Steve looked at his watch, "because it's almost been half an hour, so the show is going to end." He said matter of factly.  
  
o.0?  
  
"Wait!" Jeeves pointed at the dark mahogany desk.  
  
"It's a clue!" All yelled while surrounding the desk.  
  
"A clue? Where?" Steve appeared in front of them, obviously ignoring the black claw print.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Darien took Steve from his shoulders and turned him around so he was in front of the clue and pointed it. "There." He said letting Steve go.  
  
"Oh, right, man you're good. Are you sure that this is the first time that you play 'Blu-' err.I mean 'Luna's Clues'?" He asked.  
  
"Let's see." Ami lifted the papers that were attached to the paw print. "Oh my Kami!" Her eyes widened as big as saucers.  
  
"What happened?" The rest crowded behind her.  
  
"I-It's a contract with a dubbing house for the episodes on the U.S.!" Ami exclaimed.  
  
"What are those papers doing there?" Jeeves frowned.  
  
"I've been looking for those everywhere!" The assistant dove forwards taking them from Ami's grasp before Jeeves could touch them.  
  
"Hey! Mrs. Takeuchi had those closed on the safe!" Jeeves crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well, I was supposed to take care of them for Mrs. Takeuchi." The Assistant snarled at Jeeves.  
  
Both men stared at each other until Steve's cheerily voice exclaimed. "And we have a contract!" He said showing his drawing on the notebook, seals and all.  
  
"Fine, now we find more clues." Trista said.  
  
"No, we already have all three clues now." Steve told her.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No! We have all three clues!" Steve said between clenched teeth.  
  
"Fine, fine." She mumbled.  
  
"Hey, wait! We have all three clues!" Steve said as if he just realized it. "You know what to do right?" Steve looked at them.  
  
"Umm.mail time?" The Assistant asked.  
  
"No, it's time to sit in our-"  
  
"THINKING CHAIR!!!"  
  
"Right, Thinking Chair." Steve said walking towards the living room. Once all stood in front of the lazy boy, Steve took out his Notebook. "Now, lets think." He said making the strange drawings jump from the pages again. "Well, maybe.Luna wants to get the hair.wrap it around the contract.and stuff it in the shoe and send it in the mail!" Steve yelled exited.  
  
o.0 -.-;;; All blinked at the stupidity that had just came out of his mouth.  
  
"Or maybe.she wants to eat the hair to make it into a fur ball!" He yelled again.  
  
"Yeah, and we'll stuff it down your throat and let you choke on it." Amara snapped.  
  
"This hair just doesn't add up." All turned to see Ami.  
  
"Why do you say that?" The Assistant asked.  
  
"Well, we have a shoe, and the contract, that they are obviously Takeuchi- sama's.but the hair has to be the kidnapper's." She exclaimed, making everyone turn to the previously accused.  
  
"Ok, you have to give us the right alibi now if you don't want to be suspects anymore." Michiru said as all turned to stare at Rei.  
  
"Fine, I was staring at the electric stove!" She yelled. "But that's because of those brownies Makoto gave me!" She defended herself.  
  
"Brownies?" Minako blinked.  
  
"Special brownies." Makoto grinned.  
  
"Well, scratch that name off the list." Ami took notes, turning to Hotaru and Jeeves.  
  
"Well, I was walking down the hall.and I did see Jeeves going in and out of the kitchen." Hotaru said.  
  
"Ditto." Makoto nodded.  
  
"And I saw the little girl staring blankly at a wall." Jeeves said.  
  
"So you covered for each other?" Ami asked receiving nods in response.  
  
"Then, that leaves us with only one more suspect." She turned accusingly at Darien.  
  
"But I already told you, we were making out-" Instantly Darien covered Usagi's mouth before she could say anything else.  
  
"They don't need to know that." Darien whispered.  
  
"C'mon Darien, if you don't say the truth you'll go to jail." Andrew said.  
  
"Damn it!" He cursed and lifted both his hands. "Go to jail for molesting a minor or go to jail for accusation of kidnapping?" He moved his hands as if they were balances trying to see which weighted the most.  
  
"Molesting a minor?" Minako blinked.again.  
  
"That's why you're worried about?" Makoto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's why you're worried about' Do you have any idea what people do to child molesters in jail? Now that is not a pretty sight." Darien shook his head.  
  
"But Darien, in Japan a 16 year old can be with someone older." Ami said.  
  
"They can?" He blinked.  
  
"Yup, sure thing." Usagi nodded.  
  
"Then yeah, I was making out with her all the time." He grinned putting a hand over Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"So, we're back to square one." Melvin interrupted them.  
  
"I GOT IT!!!" All turned to see startled at the almost forgotten Steve who kept caressing the leather chair.  
  
"And.?" All waited for another farfetched conclusion.  
  
"Well," He grinned looking at the empty wall, "maybe -everybody groaned- maybe, Mrs. Takeuchi was in the study reading the contract making sure that it would be a good deal, then the kidnapper came behind her. She didn't make any noise because she knew the kidnapper, but when the said tried to take the contract from her, they fell on the floor making Mrs. Takeuchi loose her shoe as she struggled for freedom. In the struggle, the kidnapper lost the hair before rendering Mrs. Takeuchi unconscious and taking her away." He finished grinning.  
  
0.o "But who is the kidnapper?" Naru asked.  
  
Suddenly, a mysterious yet cheesy music started as Steve's finger pointed each one of them until it stopped. "The Assistant!" Steve pointed him as the former tried to run, but was tackled by Darien and Andrew.  
  
"But the Assistant's hair is blond!" Hotaru looked puzzled at Steve.  
  
"That's because he's not an assistant." He took hold of the Assistant's hair pulling it as it revealed jet black curls.  
  
"Damn it!" The now former assistant yelled.  
  
"But who is he" Usagi asked curiously.  
  
"Let me continue." Steve said making a Sherlock Holmes pose.  
  
"He's Dic's head!" Jeeves said incredulously while Steve spluttered and glared daggers at him.  
  
"Excuse me?" The girls said blushing.  
  
"Dic, a dubbing house in America known for slaughtering Japanese dialog into moronic English gibberish." Melvin provided for them.  
  
"He came several times trying to get Mrs. Takeuchi to sign with them." Jeeves said.  
  
"So when he couldn't, he disguised himself as an assistant and kidnapped her to make sure Dic got the contract." Rei said.  
  
"And I could have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you pesky Sailor Moon fellas!" Dic's head yelled as mechanic laughs were heard from nowhere.  
  
"Well, now that we have our kidnapper, where is Takeuchi-sama?" Ami asked.  
  
"Inside the closet of course." Steve said nonchalantly.  
  
"C'mon Usagi, lets go get her out." Darien said.  
  
"Usagi? Not Serena?" Minako raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Of course Usagi, what kind of stupid name is Serena anyway?" The now Mamoru said. The Inners blinked as they turned to see Michiru and Haruka making out on the corner of the room.  
  
"Well, I guess this mystery is solved and everything is going back to normal." Naru said with her normal voice. Everybody walked to the closet to rescue Takeuchi-sama, leaving Steve staring at the empty wall.  
  
"We just figured out Luna's Clues!" He moved his hands at the beat of some unheard song. "We just figured out Luna's Clues, we just figured out Luna's Clues, we just figured out Luna's Clues 'cause we're really smart!" He smiled and waved as the room's light got dimmer and dimmer until everything was pitch black. On the background a sound could be heard of somebody tripping over a chair before everyone left.  
  
  
  
~~Owari~~  
  
Fire Dragon "Well, I hope you liked it. Now, I think I'll start a new one.maybe a parody of Alice in Wonderland or something. Anyway, remember to review ^-^ Ja ne." 


End file.
